


练习室

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: 无剧情纯肉（慎点）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	练习室

关于（如果主打曲Hip舞蹈有什么互动……）

①都是我瞎编的

②不要二传（要脸）

今天练习金容仙明显不是很有状态，也不知道是怎么回事，她们新曲编舞好几个互动动作，不是反了就是撞着文星伊。

文星伊当然知道怎么回事，昨天她们俩吵架了，今天金容仙在闹脾气。但是生气归生气，不也得好好排练，这是干嘛呢这是？

“颂乐，待会别下班了，再扣扣动作。”文星伊关掉音响，开口叫的不是姐姐也不是金容仙，是艺人颂乐。

官方舞担突如其来的严肃让练习室里安静得连衣料挥动的声音都能听见，金容仙撇了撇嘴没说话。两位忙内似乎明白了什么，心有灵犀地对视了一眼。

晚上十点，公司走廊的灯都关了，她们的专属练习室被反锁了，丁辉人和安惠真敲敲练习室的门，示意她们要走了。

“你们……先走吧，我……和飘里……再练会……”金容仙的声音断断续续地传来，练习室里的音乐的鼓点有些盖住了她的声音。

丁辉人立马抓着安惠真的手臂溜了，此地不宜久留。

金容仙扭头瞪了一眼文星伊，眼里都是不满，文星伊笑笑松开金容仙的腰，转身再把音量调大。

然后又从金容仙身后环住了人，紫色的毛发蹭着金容仙的脸颊，让她有点痒。文星伊撩开金容仙的头发咬住了金容仙的耳垂。

“干嘛啊你。”金容仙往反方向躲了躲，“这就是你留我下来的目的？”

“我错了……”文星伊先示好，为她们昨日的争吵道歉，“对不起。”

金容仙没好气地哼了一声：“行了，我原谅你了，放开我吧，回家了。”

文星伊根本没打算放开金容仙：“但是你今天练习室划了那么久的水，这个账我们算算。”

“什……”金容仙被文星伊咬了一口，在后颈上。

“你跳你的。”文星伊抬起金容仙的双手，张开，又合上，但因为两个人贴在一块，这个互动怎么看怎么伊桑黑。

“我们容这个动作要怎么做来着？”文星伊越发动情，细细碎碎啃着金容仙的脖子，连吸带舔。节骨分明的手指缠住金容仙的手指，然后留在掌心轻轻的划着圈。

练习室大家都穿的宽松舒适，而且少，金容仙这件无袖t恤不止一次出现了。文星伊手一路往上轻轻地探进t恤里。里面除了一件纯棉紧身的运动胸罩，没有别的了。

没有扣子，是套头的款式，不过这也难不倒文星伊。她从金容仙胸前找到缝隙，从下往上一撩，胸罩就卡在了金容仙胸口上方。

文星伊一手扳过金容仙的下巴，另一只手在t恤里搓捻揉捏，手法娴熟让金容仙颤抖了一下。

“舒服么？”文星伊让金容仙换口气，憋到都快成西红柿了，但嘴才松开，金容仙就忍不住发出了一个音节。

“姐姐是故意勾引我吧？嗯？”文星伊压着嗓子在金容仙耳边咬牙。

这个声音对金容仙来说无比诱惑，她想也没想就点头：“是又怎么样？”

金容仙的运动裤一下被文星伊拉到膝盖，没有拉链抽腰带果然很快，文星伊搂住金容仙的腰：“自己把腿抬出来。”

裤子很宽松，一下就掉到脚踝。

文星伊的手指隔着金容仙的内裤轻轻磨蹭，她们又不止一次，挑逗得到的点在哪文星伊当然知道。

一下子金容仙就腿软了，湿度透过内裤都能感受得到。文星伊满意的收手，拉了条椅子坐在上面，她把金容仙放在自己腿上：“腿借你用。”

金容仙转过身面对着文星伊，腿间夹着文星伊的大腿就开始蹭，扭着腰和臀。

今天的内裤是黑色的，文星伊在刚刚用手的过程中意外发现底部有加厚的两层布料，没有缝合，可以撑开的类型，是实打实的情趣用品。

文星伊一下就明白了要是她今天没把金容仙留下来，金容仙也会把她带到家里去。

金容仙自己找着地方磨蹭，声音断断续续泄出来：“呃嗯……哈……”

文星伊抱着金容仙站起来，诱哄着金容仙转过身，双手环着姐姐柔软的腰肢，推着人往前一步一步走去，一直走到镜子前面。

文星伊扳着金容仙的下巴让金容仙面对着镜子：“容，你看看你自己。”

金容仙瞥了一眼就闭上了眼睛，这一眼就让她感觉到无比的羞耻。

嘴巴张开，眼神迷乱，胸部被揉捏得形状清晰，还有因为被抱着往后靠，挺胸的姿势像是在拍什么色情大片，她都不敢往下瞥，走到镜子之前她的内裤就被文星伊扯掉了，几乎就是全裸着站在镜子前面。

而文星伊却还裹得严严实实。

文星伊一只手牢牢抓住金容仙的腰部，一只手往姐姐下面伸去，撑开了花唇里面的湿润让文星伊非常兴奋。她的两只手指在里面刮蹭，内壁的柔软让她蠢蠢欲动。

“睁眼。”

“不要，我怕……”金容仙用力地摇着头。

“怕什么？”

“太丢脸了。”

文星伊特别清楚金容仙的敏感点在些地方，哪里最有刺激。她轻轻的点过一个地方让金容仙叫出了声。

“啊……那里……”金容仙这一下眼角都挂上泪珠了。

“哪里？”文星伊装作听不懂，在敏感点在周围不停的搅动，还有意无意的蹭过那里。

“星啊，帮帮我……”金容仙实在是受不了了，她快要到极限了。

“睁眼。”文星伊停下了手上的动作。

金容仙艰难地睁开眼睛，眼泪瞬间就掉了下来，文星伊满意地笑了，两只手指开始快速抽动，每次都狠狠戳着那个敏感点，直到金容仙身体一弓。

金容仙再没有力气了站着了，她软着身子倒在镜子上，双手扶着镜面，不住地颤抖。

“舔干净姐姐，”文星伊压低了声音诱导着金容仙，“还没完……”

金容仙听话的伸出柔软的舌头把文星伊纤细的两根手指含进湿热的口腔，她扭头看身后的文星伊，瞪着大眼睛像是在寻求表扬，反复吞咽的动作模拟性交的场景，让文星伊脑袋轰的一声炸开来。

金容仙好像是文星伊的春药一样。

文星伊抽出手把金容仙的下巴往上抬，推了推金容仙的腰，让金容仙放松一点，找准入口就挺了进去，早就湿润的穴口，一下就直挺到底。

“太大……”金容仙皱皱眉，比以往更大的尺寸让她不适应。

“知道你吃得下，特意新买的加大版。”文星伊笑了笑，上次两个跳蛋连着放都能消化得很好不是么。

金容仙被刺激地忍不住的呻吟，文星伊紧紧贴着金容仙汗涔涔的后背，狠狠地撞击着她的敏感点，一次又一次，就为了再刺激出金容仙的高潮。下体分泌出更多的体液，抽动时水渍声在空旷的练习室以外的大，听着让人脸红。

文星伊的衣服也要被金容仙的汗给湿透了。

“太深了……”金容仙前面贴着冰冷的镜面，身后与人滚烫地交合，这样的刺激让她没有力气再说更多的话。

再一次高潮到来时金容仙连喊都喊不出来，只能大口的吸气呼气，脚趾蜷缩。文星伊咬着金容仙的肩，死死抱着怀里的人，两个人都抖得厉害。

文星伊慢慢放开金容仙，自己坐在地上靠着镜子，把金容仙放在怀里搂着。

金容仙明显没太缓过来，眼泪全蹭到了文星伊的衣服上，下面还无意识的收缩，地上水痕斑斑，都是她们的杰作。

文星伊没搂着人的手缓缓拍着金容仙的后背，安抚着短时间内进行了两次高潮的金容仙，温柔的语气哄着怀里的人：“姐姐你好棒啊。”

金容仙视线慢慢聚焦，发现文星伊除了衣服有点皱，气息有点喘以外好像刚刚什么都没经历过一样，这人怎么高潮了还跟性冷淡一样。

金容仙气若游丝地揽上文星伊的脖子，埋在文星伊的肩上往侧颈种了好几个草莓才肯罢休。

“还这么有力气？”文星伊帮金容仙顺着头发，刘海因为流汗还粘在额角。

“这是我的专属印记。”金容仙得意洋洋。

“好，你说什么就是什么吧。”文星伊用鼻尖蹭着金容仙的下巴，“我们不要再吵架了。”

“你话是这么说，我们哪次记得？”

“算了，吵就吵吧，说得再好我们还是得吵。”

“嗯……星啊……”金容仙突然捧住文星伊的脸。

“怎么了？”

“下次你穿小裙子跟我上床吧，”金容仙笑起来，“就像那次我们表演的女高中生的制服。”

“想干嘛？”文星伊挑了挑眉。

“就感受一下强迫清纯美少女的感觉，我在上面，你就假装反抗。”

又开始了是吗。

文星伊对于金容仙迅速恢复的体力已经见怪不怪，兴致一来真的谁也控制不住，她轻轻捏了捏金容仙光着的翘臀：“可以，你在上面自己动。”

“啊！”金容仙脸瞬间爆红，双手锤向文星伊。

――――END――――

ps：本人对文星伊要穿小裙子在床上真的是执念了，只是不知道当1合适还是当0合适


End file.
